Mission to Mt Hakobe (Re-formatted)
by FanFictionBard2
Summary: This is a tale of Lucy Heartfilia and the mission that sent her on a downward spiral, Lucy will lose herself and in a sense find herself as well. Lemon / Beast / Forced. This story is not for the faint of heart or the casual reader
1. New Mission (Mt Hakobe)

It was just another day in the Fairy Tail guild hall. Loud voices shouting, drinks spilling from their glasses as friends and comrades in arms toast. Games are being played, and laughter echoes through the hall. Cana had a large barrel of mead she was pouring down her throat. Mirajane was behind the bar talking with Levy about a recent book she had just read. Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow were off in the corner chatting in secrecy. Erza was scolding Gray who was in his boxers as he stood on the table yelling at Elfman.

"Elfman, I'm so sick of you talking about what a real man would do, lets spar!" Gray shouted

"Gray put some clothes on, RIGHT NOW!" Erza screamed

"A real man would challenge his rival in an appropriate manner." Elfman responded

The guild hall was always lively and fun. Lucy stood at the door and her smile lit up the room. She always seemed to be in a good mood. Dressed in her patented skin tight white sleeveless shirt with blue trimmed cross, navy blue miniskirt, and side ponytail with a navy-blue ribbon. She was always easy to spot in a crowd, she was an absolute 10; she always seemed to go above and beyond to keep her bleach blonde hair always in place, her make-up looked professionally done. She was the envy of the women and the lust of nearly all men.

"I'm so glad to call this place home" She said quietly

She looked over to the mission board, oh it's Natsu and Happy. She saw him looking over the mission requests. She lifted her hand and waved trying to draw his attention.

"Natsu! Happy! What are we going to be doing today?" She shouted with a smile

Natsu and happy turned their heads to acknowledge her. Their faces brightened seeing their beloved teammate so happy. Lucy ran to them, itching to get into a mission. She was behind on her rent yet again. While she was the stunning beauty known by all, she was also a shopaholic to boot.

"Have you found anything interesting? How much does it pay?" She asked excitedly

"As a matter of fact we have. Look at this!" Natsu smiled

He held up a flyer that read

A Class Request

2-3 wizards

Mt. Hakobe peek

Search and Recover

Locate a rare healing herb that only grows on the high peeks of Mt. Hakobe. We desire a small satchel filled with the herb for medical testing.

*BEWARE OF VULCAN*

Dr. Hija

Reward 950,000

*EEEEEEEKKKKKKKK* Lucy squealed

"It's perfect, as long as we make our way up there quietly and don't encounter any Vulcan this will be super easy!" She grinned ear to ear

"Well that's only if we don't run into any Vulcan, you remember how difficult it was last time." He reminded her

Natsu had grabbed Happy with his left arm and Lucy with his right and pulled them in close.

"With the three of us it shouldn't be any problem at all!"

"You're right!" She agreed

"YUP!" Happy added

The three made their way to the bar, Mirajane approached them promptly.

"How are you three doing? Find a mission?" She said sweetly

"Heck yeah we did, we should be able to take care of this in just a few days!" Natsu relied

He pounded his fist on the bar top, squinted his eyes and grinned. Mirajane tilted her head and winked.

"As long as Erza will be joining you two I have no issues with you taking this job." Mirajane replied

"Absolutely, we'll go let her know now!" Lucy squealed

Lucy ran from the bar and approached Erza, she was still scolding Gray however.

"And for the last time, keep your clothes on you disgusting pervert." Erza shouted

"Ha ha ha ha, Erza he's never gonna stop." Lucy giggled

Erza turned to face Lucy her armor glistened in the light of the hall. She was obviously annoyed at Gray's shenanigans and quite fed up with the usual guild ridiculousness.

"Ahh, Lucy. What can I do for you?" Erza's tone changed

"We got a job from the board, we…."

"No, I have an urgent matter to take care of. I must leave immediately." She cut Lucy off

Natsu approached and held up the mission flyer. Happy flew closely behind him. Erza grabbed the flyer and browsed over it.

"Preposterous, you three are more than capable of handling this mission. I will be able to join you in two days. I will be ok with you two doing recon of the terrain, and checking for danger. However you will not start this mission until I join you!" She ordered

Natsu and Lucy turned toward eachother and smile like little children that just got their way.

"We are off to the mountain base, we better get the area scouted out." Natsu replied

"Very well, I'll see you in a few days." Erza said commandingly

Lucy and Natsu nodded at one another.

"Meet me at the train in 45 minutes, and remember to grab something warm." Natsu teased

"I won't be making that mistake again!" She smiled back

*1 Hour 20 minutes passed*

Natsu was pacing back and forth on the train platform, loudly stomping his feet in detest at the situation.

"Where the heck could she be, I said 45 mintes. I don't remember saying oh Lucy take your time. No it's not like trains run on a schedule or anything. They'll wait for you!" Natsu muttered to himself

"Hey Natsu, Happy sorry I'm late I had to buy a thicker coat. I couldn't find one thick enough." She apologized

Lucy was toting a reasonable suitcase and a small satchel. Natsu was pleased that she didn't seem to pack too much. The trio boarded the train and found their seats. Lucy knew it was only going to be a matter of time until Natsu turned green from his motion sickness. After placing their luggage in the stowage shelf they sat down and Lucy took the opportunity to catch a nap during the trip. It was a mere 2 hour train ride to the small town of Rakuba at the base of Mt. Hakobe.

"I'm going to take a quick nap, I have to conserve my strength to drag you off the train when we get there" She chuckled

"OH, HA HA HA VERY FUNNY LUCY. YOU KNOW I HATE RIDING ON TRAINS AND BOATS." He shouted

"Natsu calm down everyone is staring, you're making a scene." She quieted him down

The passengers resumed their boarding. Lucy used her satchel and placed it against the window and placed her head against it. She scooted her hips away from the window and in doing so her skirt rose up just to the point where Natsu could see a flash of white lace. He cocked his head to the side and his skin was on fire. He had never really taken an opportunity to sneak a peek, but he wasn't going to pass this one up. Erza wasn't there to spoil it or scold him. He squinted his eyes like he was going to get some sleep also and traced his gaze up her soft thigh. Her skin was so smooth it looked like it could be softer than silk. He didn't let that stop him from advancing. He looked further in and could see the outlying traces of lace. It was a fairly subtle cute pattern around the edges of her panties. Natsu didn't even realize that his game of I SEE was causing him to tent up his pants. Just as Lucy shifted to get more comfortable He heard the worst sound he could imagine

"All aboard!" a man shouted loudly

The steam engine of the train could be heard building up pressure as he saw the train station inching past. This was all the influence he needed and his face went a pale green and he looked like he could vomit any second.

"Next stop Rakuba!" echoed through the train car

Lucy woke suddenly, hearing the announcement. She felt a cool breeze wisk between her thighs. She shuttered at the feeling and her eyes shot down to her thighs. HOLY CRAP, her skirt had ridden up and her panties were on full display. Luckily Natsu was virtually comatose or he could have been peeking this whole time.

"Wow, I'd better be a little more careful from now on!" she muttered to herself

She brushed her skirt down as she squared up in the seat. She could hear the squeaking of the breaks as the train slowed down to it's destination. She looked out the window and the mountain range was such a beautiful site. The leaves were still green but would soon change color as autumn was approaching. Lucy stood up as the train can to a quick mechanical stop pushing her forward. She stopped herself form falling by bracing her hands on Natsu, and Happy's seats. She woke Happy and grabbed her luggage, while Happy grabbed Natsu's suitcase and took flight. Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and stood him up. She escorted him off the train and onto the Rakuba platform. She gently sat down with him on a bench, hoping he would snap to quickly. His head still slumped over and his color slowly regaining.

"One of these days Natsu you're going to have to find a suitable way to travel that doesn't leave you out of commission!" she giggled

"It's not all bad, if he didn't get motion sick he would have been staring at your panties the whole trip" Happy joked

Lucy's face turned red and she pulled Natsu's arm from her shoulder. She grabbed his chin with her hand and looked him in his eyes.

"Were you peeping at me while I was sleeping?" She asked sternly

"Luuucy, It's stilllll… Spinning!" He responded

It was useless to talk to him before he regained his 20% brainpower ( because he doesn't act like he uses anymore than that) She chuckled at her whimsical joke. She wasn't so much mad that Natsu might have snuck a peek, moreover she was shocked she had allowed her outfit to slide up in that way.

"Well he is a boy afterall, I can't expect him to be clueless forever" She said softly almost monologuing

Happy sat next to Natsu, pulling on his sleeve. It was cute to watch their interactions, they were more brothers than master and pet. This brought a smile to her face.

"Awww, what a cute couple!" An elderly woman spoke to her husband in passing

"Was she talking about us?" Lucy wondered

She kind of liked the sound of that, but wasn't sure Natsu was mature enough for it.

"So where are we going to go eat?" Natsu said casually

His demeanor was back to normal and he looked around like he wasn't nearly comatose for the last 2 hours. Lucy pushed him gently and chuckled again, he never fails to make me laugh. Lucy stood up and kept her hands to her side and patted her skirt to ensure it was in place. Natsu scanned the area and the train began to take off, leaving the station on it's way further north. He looked up at the peaks, and just seemed to get lost in the sight.

"It sure is beautiful isn't it?" He said

"Yes it is." Lucy responded

"It's so beautiful I can almost taste it." He started drooling

"Yea….. Wait, what?" she was lost

Natsu leapt up and took off in a full sprint. He didn't have a care in the world.

"Come on let's go, I SMELL FOOD!" he smiled

Her hands rose up to her hips and she looked really annoyed.

"Is that what he said was beautiful, I should have figured"

Lucy grabbed her luggage and reminded Happy to grab Natsu's as well. They walked behind the dirt trail Natsu left in his wake. The two shared friendly conversation as they made their way into town and saw Natsu. His hands and face were pressed against the glass of a café. He looked like a starving puppy that hadn't eaten in days.

"Come on Natsu, stop scaring the people eating. Lets go inside and get some food." She told him

"Don't have to tell me twice!" he said quickly

He ran past her and sat down at the first table he saw, Lucy and happy joined him. A beautiful young lady approached the table wearing tattered clothes, and unkept hair. She had a glow about her that drew attention throughout the café.

"I'm Nielle, can I bring you something to drink?" the waitress said politely

"Yeah, we'll have water, and two orders of pot stickers, three fish stickers, and an order of dumplings. Lucy, do you want anything?" Natsu said quickly

"Well Nielle what would you suggest? No, wait. Surprise me!" Lucy smiled

"I know just the thing!" she tilted her head and smiled

Nielle skipped he way back to the rear of the café humming a song. Lucy watched as all the men in the café's eyes were glued to her as she moved. Wow she sure is a popular one, she thought to herself. She even swore Natsu tried to catch a glimpse. NO, surely she was imagining things.

"Lucy, you had better eat fast. We still need to find a place to stay for the night. We're going to be up early to scout out the mountain and find the herbs we need." He stated

"Wow Natsu I'm surprised that you are actually thinking ahead, normally you'd suggest that we go tonight." She joked

Lucy placed her hands on her cheeks as she chuckled. Natsus face changed and he acted almost offended.

"I don't always rush in unprepared ya know!" he got serious

"I know I know, I was just razzing you." She replied

Nielle returned from the kitchen with a serving tray. She brought it to the table and placed their drinks on the table. She also set out a plate of dumplings in the center of the table.

"The rest of the food will be ready shortly, I apologize for the wait. I am working alone today so please bear with me." She said almost ashamed

Natsu looked up at her and smiled.

"Don't worry, you're doing your best. No need to apologize!" He said sweetly

Lucy didn't ever remember him being like this, he was making this sweet girl feel better. Maybe there's something in the air here, maybe he is maturing.

"Thank you!" She bowed

Neille backed away and grabbed the tray. She once again disappeared into the kitchen.

The three sat back in the booth and sipped their water. Lucy kept thinking about how quaint this café was. Natsu seemed to be getting a little more eager in anticipation of the food. There wasn't much in terms of conversation more of an awkward silence around the table.

"Alright here's your food"! Neille announced

They hadn't seen her approach and were kind of taken by surprise that she was able to sneak up on them like that. Neille placed Natsu's food between him and Happy, she even left one of the fish uncooked. His face lit up like he had just opened a present on Christmas morning. She placed Lucy's plate in front of her, it looked like a fish fillet with spinach and mushrooms on top. She bent down and sniffed the food.

"Oh my god, that smells amazing. Compliments to the chef!" Lucy winked at her

Neille blushed and bowed to the table and took her leave . They all dug into their food uninterested in talking while they ate. The plates were clean in a short time and they were all slumped back in their chairs. Natsu rubbed his stomach in approval. Lucy was fascinated at the flavor of the fish she had just eaten. Her cheeks blushed and she felt warm, she wasn't sure why but she blamed the food. Neille was making her way around the café and stopped at the table.

"Was the meal to your satisfaction?" she asked

"Was it ever! It was delicious!" Natsu reassured her

"It was fantastic, we're going to be around for a few days, I can guarantee you have 3 new guests every time we are in town." Lucy added

"Oh my, that makes me so happy to hear." Neille exclaimed

She brought her hands to her cheeks as she blushed. Her demeanor was adorable. Lucy paid the bill and they stood up from the table.

"Pardon me, you had mentioned that you would be around for a few days. Have you decided on a place to stay?" Neille asked

"As a matter of fact, we haven't. We were just about to go find an inn." Lucy responded

"We have rooms upstairs, I generally don't rent them out but you seem like very trustworthy people." She smiled

Natsu grinned from ear to ear. Lucy was delighted by the compliment and broke out a large smile also.

"That would be a huge time saver, and very generous of you. We will need 2 nights if that will be ok?"

"I am not sure what to charge since we don't usually rent them out, so please feel free to pay what you think is fair." Neille said shyly

Natsu and Lucy brought their hands to their sides and bowed, almost if it had been rehearsed.

"Thank you Neille, this is such a kind gesture. We greatly appreciate it." Lucy said

"It's my, pleasure" Neille smirked

Lucy's body felt hot, something had just happened. Her legs were shaking and she was trying to hold her composure. Neille lead them upstairs and showed them to their rooms. It was nothing special but it would suit the trip just fine. They wouldn't be spending much time in the room anyways. It was fairly small with a small bed, a bedside table, and a wardrobe. Lucy entered her room and placed her luggage at the foot of the bed. She still couldn't shake these strange feelings she'd been having sine they arrived at the café. Where were these hot flashes coming from, she hoped that she wasn't coming down with something. The feeling passed and she opened her suitcase and got undressed. She put on an over sized shirt and laid down on the bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long cold day.

To be continued


	2. Natsu and Lucy go rogue

Natsu was sprawled sideways on the bed. His head and left arm hung from the bed. He was snoring loudly as the sun just began to appear through the window. Happy laid just to Natsu's right shoulder curled up on his pillow. Natsu shifted and knocked happy off the bed. He sprung from his sleep in mid-air.

"Natsu! You big dummy!"

He started flying just above Natsu's head and smirked. He dropped suddenly and grabbed onto Natsu's face. He woke abruptly and was in a panic, he couldn't see or breath. He flung up and stammered around the room making a huge commotion.

*CRASH* *BANG* *SMASH*

Lucy woke up in a panic, she hopped straight out of bed. She rushed to Natsu's room and flung the door open.

"UGHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed

Lucy couldn't help but to be upset. He was wrecking the room that Neille was kind enough to let them stay in. She threw he hands to her hips and took a deep breath in.

"NATSU! CUT IT OUT RIGHT NOW!" Lucy shouted

Natsu froze in place one leg off the ground body all contorted.

"Happy let go of his face." She said politely

Happy flew off and had a bit of a pouty face on. Lucy still had a stern look and it was directed right at Natsu.

"Oh, come on Lucy it was Happy's fault. He latched onto my face and wouldn't let go." He tried to explain

"STOP.. Look at this room, how do you think Neille is going to react to this?"

Natsu's demeaner completely shifted. He seemed genuinely sorry and quickly shifted gears and began to pick up the mess he had made. Lucy still shocked by his whole attitude change couldn't look away. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ohhhhh.." She squealed

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you Mrs Lucy." Neille said softly

Lucy turned quickly and he fright turned to a friendly smile.

"No, please don't apologize. Natsu should be apologizing for this mess." Lucy pouted

"No need to apologize it looks to be an accident. I do believe you wanted to head out early, I can clean up the rest. It'll be my_** PLEASURE. **_" Neille said softly

Lucy's body twitched, she felt a shock in her panties. She blushed hard and squeezed her legs together as the shock ran through her body. Lucy was utterly embarrassed and ran to her room quickly and shut the door. Natsu Looked over at the door and was really confused.

"Ughhhh, where'd Lucy go?" he muttered

"Oh she just went to go get dressed so you two can take off for the day."

"RIGHT.. I'd better get dressed too. We have to go scout the mountain for safe passage." He smirked

Neille bowed and took her leave, she gently closed his door. Natsu quickly grabbed his vest and scarf, he hopped into his boots and turned to happy.

"Come on little buddy, lets go."

"AYE SIR!"

The two left the room with huge smiles across their faces. Natsu opened Lucy's door without a care in the world. Lucy threw her right arm across her breasts and used her left hand to cover her exposed crotch. Her face was beet red and she looked more mad than he had ever seen her before.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUU! GET OUT, GET OUT, GETTTTTT OUTTTTTTTTTT!" She shouted vigorously

Natsu instinctively blushed at the sight and closed his eyes tightly. He even threw his hands over his eyes for double protection. Happy perched on his shoulder and felt no urge to shield his eyes.

"What's the problem Lucy? It's nothing we haven't seen before!" Happy said

"WHATTTTT?!" Lucy shrieked

Natsu nervously flailed his arms looking for the door. He found it quickly and slammed the door shut. He crouched down on the floor into a kneeling bow. Lucy could be heard on the other side of the door slamming drawers and huffing as she muttered under her breath.

"Why does Natsu always do this, never respects boundaries. He acts like a child, an immature child. Sheesh what a clown." She mumbled

He heard the clanking of her keys and knew that meant that she would be out of the room soon. Lucy pulled the door open with deadly force. She looked down and saw Natsu bowed with his hands folded in front of his head on the floor.

"Lucy I'm so sorry I figured that you would have already been dressed, I always forget that it takes you longer to get ready." Natsu pleaded

"Natsuuuu!" Lucy shouted softly

Her face was still bright red as she cocked her right hand back and punched him on his head. However she restrained herself and gained her composure.

"Geesh, come on Natsu. You too Happy"! she said cheerfully as she walked past them

Natsu and Happy followed closely behind Lucy as she made her way down stairs and straight to the door. Lucy was extremely chipper and was all grins. She saw Neille out of the corner of her eye, and smirked and threw up a wave as she continued to the door.

"Safe travels you three, as always it was my _**Pleasure **_to serve you!" Neille bowed as they made their way out.

Lucy's body quivered and she almost tripped. What was going on she wondered, she was having heat waves, electric shocks, and waves of passion pulsing through her body. Her mind flashed with an image of Natsu shirtless pushing her up against the wall and kissing her intensely, suddenly the image was gone.

"Lucy… LUCY!" Natsu shouted

Lucy was bracing herself against the porch pillar with her right hand and her left hand was slowly running from her neckline down slowly to her bellybutton. Natsu's shouting jolted her back to reality after her little imaginary fling.

"Stop being stupid, lets go." Lucy said as her face began to turn bright red.

She continued on toward the base of Mt. Hakobe, there was a cute gallop to her step. Her skirt flipped up a little bit between each of her skips. Natsu noticed that the men of the town followed her as she passed. Natsu was a little naïve when it came to intimacy and affection. However he does notice the curves of her body, and how her body would bounce and jiggle. Natsu felt that fire in his Belly boiling up to something unfamiliar. His eyes were now trained on Lucy's long sexy legs.

"Here's a sign, Mt. Hakobe hiking trail this way." She squeeled

She picked up her pace toward the slim path that lead up the mountain. Natsu followed closely behind, eyes glued to her hips as they swayed back and forth. Natsu was enjoying the sweet side of doing a mission alone with Lucy.

"Aye, sir. Why aren't we out front?" Happy chattered

"I'm watching her back, making sure she's safe". Natsu replied

"Sure Natsu, I guess that's what we'll call it." Happy laughed

Happy air quoted as he said

"Watch her BACK!" he smirked

Natsu followed closely behind her silently as happy flew close behind giggling softly.

******************************** 30 Min Later *****************************************

Lucy approached a small peak and a sweltering cold gust of wind swept past them. Her skirt blew up giving Natsu an amazing peek at her panties. He froze mid step and glared at her exposed under garments. She shivered and quickly threw her hands across her chest in an attempt to trap what little heat she had from escaping.

"Natsu do you have anything warm I could wear?" Lucy said with her teeth chattering

Natsu looked through his pack and searched for anything that she could wear. He only had a light jacket that he pulled out and was about to throw it to her.

Lucy pulled her keys from her pouch and began to summon on of her celestial spirits.

"Open gate of the Clock! Horologium!" Lucy shouted

Lucy hopped inside Horologium to stay warm, Natsu's face turned from excitement to annoyance. He was about to give his jacket and she had to summon that stupid clock. He couldn't watch her anymore as they continue up the path.

"The weather isn't a problem anymore, the Lady says cheerfully." Horologium relayed what Lucy said

"Well I sure hope the princess is comfortable he replied sarcastically!" Natsu shot back

The three continued on silently up the path, scouting for trouble and signs of bandits.

********************************* 2 hours passed ***************************************

"Alright Lucy, that's the final summit! The Herb should be growing just up ahead. We should just go ahead and get it!" Natsu shouted over the howling wind.

"Erza gave specific instructions to scout only, the young lady expressed with worry." Horologium repeated her words

"I'm not going to waist 3 Hours of walking up here and 3 more walking down!" He replied

Natsu sprinted over the final crest into a snow-covered clearing. He could see thin green thistle sticking up from the snow. Natsu remembered a small sketch on the flier that looked just like the small plants sticking up from the snow.

"Oh, JACKPOT! Look Happy, Lucy over here!" Natsu shouted

Happy flew over eagerly to where Natsu was heading. Lucy was frustrated by Natsu going off mission. They were here just to check the area for danger. It would be a waste to spend 6 hours for nothing and then do it again.

"It appears as though my time is up my lady!" Horologium said apologetically

Lucy fell onto her butt, she jumped quickly to her feet and threw her arms around her torso. Natsu heard Horologium and instinctively grabbed the jacket from his pack again, and threw it to Lucy.

"Lucy, CATCH!"

Lucy caught the brown jacket that was flung at her. She slid her arms in the sleeve holes and buttoned it in swiftly. She hurried over to Natsu and helped him gather the Herbs.

"See Lucy, no worries. We didn't find any signs of danger, no bandits. Erza is going to think twice next time she tells us to wait for her." Natsu smiled

"We got lucky, don't let it go to your head" She smiled back

*Roarrrrrr* *Raaaa* Raaaa* Raaaa* Raaaa* *Roarrrrrrr*

The three froze in place one thing flashed in all of their minds from the flier.

"_**BEWARE OF VULCAN!"**_

"Lucy, stay quiet. Don't make any noise." He whispered

*Sniff**Sniff**Sniff**Sniff**Sniff*

"Wo… Wo….. WOMAN!" a voice growled

"Huhhhh!" Lucy gasped

She threw her hands over her mouth. Natsu flinched at her outburst, he moved next to her and threw his left arm around her and his right hand over her hands that were already over her mouth.

"Where is WOMAN! Smell WOMAN!"

*Sniff* *Sniff*

"Stay here, we took out a Vulcan before. We're a lot stronger now!" He gave a heroic smirk

Natsu leapt toward the Vulcan and assumed an aggressive stance.

"No woman here, just me you ugly bastard!"

"You no woman. ME WANT WOMANNNNNN!"

Natsu could see through the snow blowing finally. He estimated nearly 9 feet tall, this Vulcan is a bit bigger than the last one.

"You die now! Me need WOMANN!"

Natsu lost sight of the beast, he looked around frantically. The Vulcan reappeared just in front of Natsu. He grabbed Natsu before he could react at all. Natsu flailed frantically.

"You're gonna get it, now I got a fire in my belly!" Natsu's face was intense

"Funny little man go BYE BYE!"

The Vulcan cocked his arm back and Launched Natsu off into the distance.

"Lucy, HAPPY…." Natsu's voice trailed off as he vanished into the distance

"NOOOOOOO!" Happy screamed

"Happy, you have to go get Natsu. We will have to fight together to take him down." She pleaded with Happy

"AYE!" Happy saluted and flew off in the direction that Natsu was thrown

Lucy stood up and placed her hands on her hips. Then pointed at the Vulcan as she inhaled deeply.

"Prepare yourself Beast!"

"Ohhhhh…. Goodie, WOMAN WOMAN WOMAN!"

The Vulcan jumped around gleefully like a child that just got a new toy.

"Open, Gate of the Lion. L….."

The Vulcan was in front of Lucy in a flash, he grabbed her keys from her hand and Hugged her tight. He flung her around like a rag doll. She couldn't breath and her vision started to Blur.

"I can't bre…." She gasped

Lucy's vision went black as she lost consciousness.

******************************* 10 – 15 min passed *******************************

"Wake up woman! We have fun!"

Lucy started to wake up, she could see light through her eye lids. She didn't feel the same chill as before. She did however feel odd, and somewhat exposed. She began to fully come too, she tried to get up to her feet. Opening her eyes she could see that she is in a cave or cavern.

"Wher.. Where am I?" She said softly

"YAY! Pretty Woman awake! We play NOW!"

Lucy was tied stomach down on a boulder, her right elbow was tied to her right knee, and left elbow to left knee. A breeze came through and made her fully aware that she was naked. She struggled against her restraints which did absolutely nothing. She was stuck in place and fully exposed.

"Woman fun! Woman Pleasure!"

Lucy felt a familiar electric charge in her pelvic region. Her exposed body made it feel more exhilarating and she felt a wet sensation trail down her inner thigh.

"Ughhhh!" a mild moan slipped from her lips

*Sniff* *Sniff* SNIFFFFFF*

"Mmmmmmm, horny woman want pleasure!"

Lucy squirmed harder as another wave of ecstasy swept over her. Her only thought now was the sweet release of an orgasm.

"I help!"

She could hear the Vulcan crawl behind her and she knew he was close when she could feel his steamy breath on her inner thigh. She clenched her butt cheeks as the warm breath hit her over and over. Her desires were bubbling up as she wondered what was about to happen, even though she knew fully what was about to happen.

"Ughhhh… MMmmmmmMMmmmmm… No. We can't!" she cooed

The Vulcan paid no attention to her words. She suddenly felt his cold nose directly on her clit.

"Ohhhh…. Mmmmmm!" she let out

"See! Woman like!"

She felt his tongue reach out and drag across her clit, swiping up until it made contact with her asshole. Lucy's body started to convulse as she had an intense orgasm. The licking did not slow or stop he was licking at a steady pace not breaking the cycle of wet tongue dragging across her pussy and stopping at her clenched ass.

"Mmmmm Ohhhh GODDDD… Ughhhhhh!" She moaned

*SLURP* *SLURPPPPP* *SLURP-SLURP-SLURP* *SLURP*

She had never had an experience like this before, this was nothing like her fingers. She was conflicted that it felt soo good but was so wrong. Her body was bucking toward his licking hoping to get more. He suddenly stopped lapping at her flowing juices.

"Woman wet, woman love pleasure!"

Her body tensed up and she fought back the intense wave. Her body wants more.

"MORE.. PLEASE… GIVE ME MORE BEAST!" She shouted

"Me, Randy! Randy always Randy! Woman need more!"

The Vulcan climbed over her and placed his giant palms on her shoulders. His heavy panting could be felt on the back of her neck. She got goosebumps all over her body.

"Little woman love pleasure!"

She clenches and rides the waves, he hips begin to rock and thrust back toward him.

"Randy please…. Please….. Please…!" she cooed

Randy's cock was solid and he rubbed the tip against her pussy. He knew how to tease, he wanted to hear her beg. She could feel the girth, he was HUGE. She was unsure if it could fit, her emotions were not under her control. She wanted him inside her. She felt light pressure as he pushed at her opening.

"Oh GOD, Randy please! Give me more!" she belted out

Randy pushed and the tip entered her, his cock spread her wide. She could feel herself stretching to fit his enormous size but felt no pain. Her flowing juices had provided ample lubrication and her heightened arousal made the experience pleasurable.

"It's SO BIG! Please go slow!" she moaned

"Silence tiny woman!"

He pushed forward with slow steady pressure, Lucy's pussy was stuffed to capacity and was still stretching. Her eyes were wide open and mouth hung open as she panted and gasped for breath, fists clenched and toes curled.

"Oh… GOD…. YESSS!" she grunted between breaths

Randy trailed his claws lightly over her shoulders and down her back. The tingle sent shivers down her spine. He tracked down her hips and used his claws to cut the ropes that bound her. He immediately grabbed her by the throat and squeezed. He leaned forward sliding further inside her.

"Tiny woman better not run or pleasure will stop." He growled

Lucy quivered at the lack of oxygen, the shockwave of electricity, and the massive cock impaling her. Her body started shaking uncontrollably. Her hands jumped up to her breasts and squeezed firmly. Her brain was so scattered from the orgasm she couldn't even feel the Vulcan pumping faster and penetrating deeper. Once she returned to her senses she felt him leave her pussy and slide right back in. She estimated he had to be over 14" and the tightening pressure she felt must be the entrance to her womb. Randy was a gentle but intense lover, she couldn't seem to get enough. He released her neck and grabbed her hips firmly.

"Randy, you… Are…. AMAZING…." She panted between thrusts

She felt like her insides were being rearranged this massive cock was so intense that each thrust was like a crashing wave of pure bliss. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the bottom of each pump. Randy Hastened his pace and Lucy loved the new rhythm. She could hear the wet slap echoing in the room.

"Randy almost done, little woman ready?"

"Yes Randy…. Do it…. Fuck me….. FUCK ME!"

His grip on her hips tightened and he thrusted harder, she swore that his dick was actually getting bigger. The pressure inside that she felt seemed to subside maybe she had finally become accustome to his size, or perhaps her insides were just numb.

"Cum for….. ME RANDY!" she shouted

*Slosh* Pop* *Slosh* Pop* *Slosh* Pop* *Slosh* Pop* *Slosh* Pop*

He went even faster and Lucy's mind went absolutely blank. Her only thought is I want to cum again. She grabbed his hand and pulled it to her throat. Randy responded and squeezed just enough to get a reaction. He couldn't see but she was grinning ear to ear as her face began to turn red. He pumped one last final time and thrust inside her wet dripping hole with all his force. His cock expanded much like a dog and locked the two together as he pumped her womb full of hot Vulcan cum. He released her throat and her body convulsed on the rock as the pressure of the cum inside her, the knot of his cock locking them together gave her the most intense orgasm she has ever had, so far.

"I can't… Can't…. Moo… Move…. Ughhhhhh." She panted heavily

"Little woman stuck, go nowhere!" Randy laughed

Lucy could feel the cum swelling her stomach as the two were locked together. She was finally coming down from her lustful experience and feeling ashamed at what had happened. Randy tugged backward trying to free himself from her clenched pussy.

"Let go woman, Randy must sleep!"

"Ouch, nooo…. Don't pull so hard!" she pleaded

Randy pushed against her ass and freed his knotted cock from her pussy

*POP*

Lucy collapsed to the ground feeling both pain and pleasure as cum poured out of her open hole. Lucy attempted to get up to her feet but looked like a newborn deer as her legs wouldn't stabilize and she couldn't keep her balance.

"Ha, Ha. Tiny woman look silly!"

Lucy could see Randy sitting down struggling to keep his eyes open as she reached for the cave wall. Suddenly she felt dizzy and the room went black. Lucy fell to the floor in a puddle of cum that dripped out of her.

********************************** 45 Min Later ***********************************

"There you are you bastard!" Natsu shouted

"Who there?" randy said half awake

"Oh I've been waiting to find you, you're gonna regret throwing me. You're gonna pay more for kidnapping my partner!" Natsu said intensely

Lucy heard the interaction but still hadn't opened her eyes. She rolled onto her side and opened her eyes. Natsu clenched both fists and punched them together. She knew exactly what was about to happen.

"I told you about the fire in my belly, now you're gonna find out what that means!"

Natsu cocked back his fist and cold cocked the Vulcan right in the jaw, he flew across the room and impacted the adjacent wall. He was defiantly unconscious.

"Awwww, really? I expected a little more than that!" he said disappointed

"Natsu, Help." Lucy whimpered

Natsu saw her naked laying on the floor, he couldn't take his eyes off her exposed body. He had seen glimpses in her apartment when he barged in before but she was never like this. He felt his pants tightening at the sight of her ropes still hanging from her elbows and knees frayed from where they were cut.

"Where the heck are your clothes Lucy?" He finally got out

"I.. I don't….. Know…" she replied

Natsu Turned and frantically searched the cave, he found a pile straw that looked out of place. He dug into it and found a large stash of clothes.

"Jackpot!" he whispered

He pulled out what he could find of Lucy's clothes, he also got a larger jacket, and thick winter boots. He couldn't find her underwear anywhere, he wasn't looking that hard for them his mind was still thinking of her exposed body.

"Lucy I found your clothes and some warmer things for you to put on for the trip back down the mountain. The path down should be really quick, Lucky is outside the cave entrance with a sled we found while looking for you."

"Can you help me get dressed?" she whimpered

Natsu Helped her into the clothes and dug through his pack pulling out a small ration and some water.

"You need to eat something, that Vulcan must have beaten you up pretty good." Natsu said compassionately

"Yeah, well it was something like that." She replied

"Lucky for us the herbs we picked were still in my pack on the summit. We completed the mission!" he said cheerfully

Lucy struggled to make a smile between a bite of bread.

"That's wonderful news, at least one good thing came of today." Lucy said

Natsu Helped Lucy to her feet and braced her as they walked tandem toward the exit. Lucy was relieved and also a little sad that she might never have an experience like that again.

"Hop on Lucy!"

Natsu lowered her onto the sled

"Lucy I was so worried about you, I should have stayed to protect you!" Happy cried

Happy threw his arms around Lucy and gripped her tightly. She was so relieved she broke out into tears. Happy always was a bit of a worrier, poor guy.

"Let's get out of here" Lucy said

Natsu aimed the sled down the mountain and hopped on behind Lucy holding her tightly as he gripped the sled in front of her.

" Natsu, thank you. Thank you for everything…. You're amazi.."

"What Lucy, I can't hear you over the wind!" he shouted

"Nothing! I'll tell you later!" She shouted back

*****************************To be continued ******************************************


End file.
